


【宇龙】退无可退

by Noyear



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noyear/pseuds/Noyear





	【宇龙】退无可退

在窗帘拉的严严实实的房间里，光线只能穿过缝隙磕磕绊绊渗入到室内，房间里昏沉沉的，像是暴风雨来临前的黑云压境。

 

屋子里的亮光只有开着的电视和被拿在手里的手机屏幕，随着画面的转换光线也时按时亮。一双手在手机屏幕上快速地操作，偶尔也会有些颤抖，手的操作也有些不精确，他失误了好几次，对面的队友估计要气的开麦骂他好几句。

 

不过他面上是带着笑的，失误也不甚在意。

 

他坐在沙发上，张开着腿。

 

一个人跪在地上，头埋在他腿间。

 

他又被身下的刺激逼的划错一个键，差点害的自己死掉，他的手指依旧在手机上飞快的动作，眼睛也一直盯着屏幕，嘴里却说：“再深一点。”

 

朱一龙的手抓在他的小腿肚子上，他听话得将嘴里的东西含得更深了一点，几乎要到了喉咙口。他的眉头紧皱着，舌头滑过茎身，尽量取悦着白宇。

 

他跪的有些腿酸，本身就伏低的姿态也让他更不好受，背后电视放出来的镇魂电视剧里沈巍和赵云澜的谈话声也让他觉得更加羞耻，做起这些事也力不从心起来。

 

“怎么不动了，动一动啊龙哥。”白宇最后几个字说起来倒是撒娇的意味更浓一些，朱一龙听到他催促，这才再次让东西在自己嘴里进出起来。

 

他又吞吐了好一会儿，再一次觉得嘴角发酸的时候才让动作又慢了下来，他甚至还有心思开始想别的事情，手攀在白宇小腿上还有精力去扯他的腿毛。

 

白宇那边游戏正打到紧要关头，也顾不上闲散的朱一龙，他跟着队友一波骚操作之后终于以惨败告终，他才一把把手机扔在了沙发上，摁着朱一龙的脑袋就往他喉咙深处一顶。

 

“龙哥……”

 

朱一龙刚洗完澡，头发也只吹干了一半，他一开始做的时候嫌长头发碍事，拿起皮筋就随便扎了个小辫子，现在这个小辫子被白宇抓在手里，倒是更方便白宇按着他的头在他嘴里进出。

 

朱一龙也顾不上白宇的腿毛了，他的手指掐着白宇的小腿，也幸亏他没有什么指甲，没能造成多大的杀伤力。

 

在他又一次被对方深喉的时候，对方才在他嘴里高潮，射出来的精液直接滑进他喉咙口进去了食道，他有些被呛到，白宇拍了拍他的背，给他递了杯水漱口。

 

他扶着朱一龙坐到沙发上，然后开始理所当然地解对方的衣服。

 

他们是在拍镇魂的时候就在一起的。

 

说来这部剧也是神奇，不止在爱情上给他们开了一条道，也在事业上给他们铺好了路。可惜这是相冲的。

 

两个人倒也不甚在意，娱乐圈嘛，胡闹的多，认真的也不少，大方公开的有，私底下偷摸的也大有人在。不过他俩这情况，在国内，是打死都不能公开了，更何况还正直事业上升期。

 

今朝有酒今朝醉，能混一天是一天。

 

朱一龙曾经问过他，万一有一天被拍了怎么办。

 

白宇当时随口就道：“再说呗，总有路的。”

 

防拍的第一点是窗帘要拉好，娱乐圈多少前辈吃了这不拉窗帘的亏啊。

 

这件事上他俩都是比较心细的，几乎从来没有忘记过。

 

白宇把朱一龙的睡衣脱到一半，就开始吻他的锁骨。他的吻细致又温柔，又像画师拿着画笔对待自己的画一样认真又专注。

 

他尽量放轻动作不在对方身上留下任何痕迹，但耐不住他的胡子扎的对方又疼又痒，他抬起头一看，对方那一大片白皙的皮肤以及被他胡子扎红了。所幸这种痕迹过会儿就消，不会带来什么隐患。

 

他一只手从朱一龙睡裤里伸进去，揉着他半硬的器官。

 

“龙哥，给我口一下就硬啦？”

 

“我没……”

 

朱一龙被他压在沙发上，头靠在扶手上几乎退无可退，白宇更进一步，另一只手伸手去拿随意摆在桌上的润滑剂和安全套。

 

他们俩对于这件事可谓轻车熟路，从镇魂拍摄的时候第一次确定关系就在酒店翻来覆去几个来回，两个人头一回跟对方做，一时之间也忘记了对方演员的身份以及明天还有要开拍的戏，顶着一身吻痕就上场了，得亏经纪人机灵，帮着遮掩，又是威胁恐吓又是好言相劝希望他俩能克制一点，没被劝分手已经是很好了。

 

进入的时候只是微微有些疼，还有些不适应的胀，白宇也很体谅他，过了会儿看他面色缓和下来才开始慢慢动起来，渐入佳境之后双方的反应都有些大，喘息声越来越重，朱一龙额头上都是汗，混合着半湿的头发黏在额头上。

 

白宇停下动作去吻他耳侧，双方静下来，才注意到电视里还放着白宇打游戏时无聊打开的镇魂。

 

刚才放的是NPC的戏份，所以他俩也没注意，现在轮到赵处长和沈教授说话了，两人才被自己的声音吸引过去。

 

电视里是赵云澜一口一个沈教授的喊，白宇对着电视看了两眼，那边是正在抬眼镜穿得一丝不苟面带微笑的沈巍，身下是抓着他的肩膀衣服脱了一半眼中泛泪的朱一龙。

 

他忽然就跟着赵云澜一起，对着朱一龙喊了一声：“沈巍？沈教授？挺厉害的呀，嗯？”

 

朱一龙正被白宇一记深顶逼的皱眉摇头，半截音也被他自己压回嗓子眼里，他喘过气儿来之后脑子里才反应过来刚刚白宇说了什么，奶着声音回怼他：“你变态啊你。”

 

作为惩罚，白宇又往他敏感点上狠狠顶了两下，逼着朱一龙出了声儿，又弄到他腿都不自觉缩紧合拢。白宇感觉到包裹自己的内壁被一下子绞紧，他皱着眉往朱一龙屁股上大力得拍了两下又强制着掰开他的腿，深深进入他。

 

电视里说话的人声更加明显，沈巍一本正经怼赵云澜的语气也恰到好处，他记得拍那场戏的时候他们刚在一起，前一天晚上刚在酒店打完一炮，第二天拍的这场，他西装裤下的腿都在抖。

 

果然今天白宇是特地放的这一集吧。

 

什么一开始装作打游戏不理他，就是想上床吧，就是想欺负他。

 

白宇确实想欺负他，他之前还说“龙哥看着奶，很好欺负的样子”这话不虚，他亲身实践了。西装举铁又怎么样，该被压还是被压。

 

白宇往他屁股上拍了一下：“龙哥，你台词不对，换一个。”

 

“我不要和你玩。”

 

“这样啊……”

 

他这几下几乎可以说是碾过敏感点进到最深处了。朱一龙就连喘息都断断续续的了，他的腿攀在白宇腰上，脚趾蜷在一起，身下交合的部位也尽力在躲，被白宇带着整个人都在晃，他的手一会刮蹭着身下沙发，一会儿又攀到白宇肩膀上，用不大的力气推拒着他。

 

白宇完全知道他的弱点在哪里，对他的身体也熟悉的要命。他握紧放在他肩膀上想要推开他的手，把朱一龙的双手都摁在沙发上，像一部机甲寸寸攻开城池，直入腹地。

 

肉体交合的声音也很明显，跟随在台词和音效的后面，在逐渐黑暗的环境里，显得过于情色和暴露。

 

他弄了好一会儿，弄得朱一龙几乎是撑不住，张着嘴涎水从他嘴角流下来，他的眼睛无神地看着天花板，在喘息间隙一口一个“小白”过一会儿又是几句哑着声音的“老白”，之后又是委委屈屈的哭腔。

 

白宇退一步，跟他谈判：“这样吧，不玩那个，你叫白哥。”

 

“我比你大……”

 

“叫不叫？嗯？”

 

朱一龙挂在他腰间的两条腿都在打颤，他在白宇掠夺下坚持了两分钟，最终还是放下一切低着声音喊了句“白哥”。

 

剧里的沈巍比他硬气。现在正好是赵云澜偷用圣器被沈巍发现压在桌上认错那一场。他喊“白哥”喊得怂，沈巍喊赵云澜倒是一点不含糊，劈头盖脸就是一顿骂。

 

白宇的脸凑在他脖颈边，逼迫他去看电视。

 

他越看里面沈巍的模样越觉得现在打开腿被进入的自己实在是难以见人，他侧着脸去躲，被白宇捏着下巴又带回去。

 

白宇看着赵云澜倒是没啥羞耻心，依旧骚话连篇：“看到你自己了吗？”

 

“沈教授一层一层穿的真严实，拍戏的时候我就想一层一层脱下来了。”

 

“我想吻你，从你的耳侧到你的脸，从你的后颈到你的锁骨，你每一寸地方我都想占有。”

 

“在你拍戏的西装下面留下我的痕迹，让你里面都是我的东西，顺着腿留下来，被裤子盖住。”

 

“龙哥，别哭呀，你好好看看，电视上，你是不是很欠操？”

 

“你说赵云澜是不是也很想上沈巍？反正我是。”

 

朱一龙挣脱开白宇钳住他下巴的手，带着哭腔道：“太过了……”

 

“龙哥……”

 

朱一龙配合着他微微抬起头接受他的吻，对方身上身下都在入侵，他上下两张嘴都合不上。

 

他被吻得脑子一片空白的时候，余光还能从电视重影中，看到携手的澜巍。

 

明明只是几个月，却像是度过了几万年一样。

 

光阴相连，轨道重塑，也只如繁星，闪耀一瞬罢了。

 

电视里的声音渐渐远去。

 

天完全黑下来。

 

一丝光亮也没有了。

 

白宇把自己衣服披在朱一龙身上，自己起身去开了灯。

 

他全裸着走到沙发边问还躺着一动不动的朱一龙：“龙哥，我抱你去还是你自己去？”

 

朱一龙瞥了他一眼，没好气的回：“你抱得起吗？”

 


End file.
